fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Litle P Directs a Movie
First new story in a LONG time. ---- Scene One Jiggy walked in to Litle P and Sandslash's room. It was almost noon, and Jiggy figured Sandslash needed to wake up. "HEY SANDSLASH! WAKE UP!" She shouted. Sandslash rolled off of the top bunk and hit the floor below. "Very funny, Jiggy." Sandslash scowled. "Hey, wait a second, Where's Litle P?" "Uh... I think he went with Cleffa into the forest. He took my video camera, though. Look, I'm busy, would you mind getting it for me?" Jiggy asked. "Fine..." The sleepyhead Sandslash murmered as he got ready to leave. As Sandslash ventured into the forest, he hearing a scream sounding like Litle P's. He ran to the spot, before finding Litle P covered in a red liquid. "What happened! Are you OK? Bro? Bro??" Sandslash shouted, now scared of what happened. Then, he heard the telltale voice; "What happened is that you missed youw big wowe in the fowest scene, and dewayed the pwoduction time of the movie by at weast an houw! CUT!" Litle P stood up and wiped the ketchup off of is face as he prepared to re-do the scene. Scene 2 "And ovew hewe is wewe the Womance scene wiww be" Litle P said as he gave his older brother a tour of the movie lot. "This is Wotey, and he's in chawge of the fiwming, and ovew hewe is Wandy, who's in chawge of the musicaw numbews." Litle P said as he continued walking. "The Thwee Amigoes are in chawge of being the expensive extwas" "Expendable" "That too" "Cweffa hewe is our make-up speciawist. She'ww hewp you get weady fow youw next scene. Tawk to hew and meet me at the Big Twee to wedo the monstew scene" Litle P said. Sandslash reluctantly sat down in the rotating chair, and Cleffa suddenly made it spin around very fast. "How do you like your new look?" She asked when Sandslash slowed down. "I look the exact same, and feel like I have to puke!" Sandslash shouted. "That's it! Live your role!" Cleffa exclaimed as Sandslash walked over to the big tree, still dizzy. Scene 3 Sandslash walked up to the Big Tree, still having no idea what he was doing. "Ok, Sandswash, in this scene, you'we Cweffa's fwiend who..." Litle P began "Wait, wait, wasn't Cleffa the make-up specialist?" Sandslash said, before remembering he was talking to Litle P. "We wan low on actows, ok? Anyways, you two awe the woving coupwe, being attacked by the fewocious monstew, ok? I don't bewieve in contwowwing peopwe, so just pway awong with the scwipt." "And... ACTION!!" Sandslash and Cleffa were sitting under the tree, when out of nowhere, a dark and sinister creature came out of the woods. Litle P ran on stage, screaming "Wun fow youw wives!" before he tripped. Sandslash and Cleffa proceeded to run away, while the unconcious Pichu provided a nice snack and distraction to the monster. Then, sparks flew out of the monster and... "CUT!" Litle P shouted. "I can't bewieve ouw luck! The monstew bwoke! Somebody hewp me bwing this to Jiggy..." He said dissapointedly. Sandslash then remembered what his sister asked him this morning. They couldn't ask her for help! "Will Litle P direct his movie? Will Sandslash return Jiggy's Camera? Who will fix the robot? Will I get a bigger role in the story? Why am I asking all of these questions? Who am I even talking to? Find out next time, on, Litle P Directs a Movie" Randy said, confused. Scene 4 "Scwewdwivew." "Check." "Dwiww?" "Uh... Drill?" "I just said Dwiww, didn't I?" "Oh, ok. Check." "Pecha Bewwy" "Um... sorry, Litle P." "Cweffa! I wanted that!" Litle P shouted from inside the robotic monster. He was trying to repair it himself, but it wasn't working out. Sandslash had offered, but Litle P gave him a more important task; making everybody sandwhiches for lunch. "Hey, uh... Litle P, are you sure your Mom said you can use some of this stuff?" Randy asked, after looking at the various sharp edges. "... I was supposed to ask hew? I just took these from Jiggy's wab." Litle P said, apparantly confused "Anyways, Cweffa, pwiers" "Check." "Why do we say check anyways?" "That's a good point" "Wet's say, um... chéck instead." "What's a chéck?" "I dunno. Scissows?" "... yeah, Chéck isn't catching on. At all. Check." "Chainsaw?" "... Check." "Dwiww" "Check. Again" Lotey just stared on, confused. Then, he heard something. He looked towards the robot, and everyone was pulling on something. "Lotey! Come Help!" Cleffa shouted. Everybody tugged, and then went flying as the object was released. It was... Squirtle? "Heh heh, this is a really good one guys. you see, um..." Squirtle stuttered, embarrased, before running off. Everybody commented as they prepared to continue the movie, "That was... interesting." Scene 5 "You got the part, right?" Poliwhirl asked, when Squirtle got back to his house. "Yep! Right here. So, tell me, what is your plan, anyways?" Squirtle replied. They were sitting in Squirtle's room with a large sheet of paper on the floor. After several minutes of drawing, Marill replied. "All right, guys, the plan's going good, but I need a few more parts. Think you can get them?" He asked. Meanwhile, Litle P resumed his movie, skipping ahead to the space scene. Everybody met by the Underground Lake, where the ships were already set up. "Aww wight, Sandswash and Cweffa go in this one, and Wotey goes in this one. Then me and Wandy wiww tuwn the cwank, moving the ships. Pwess the bwue button to shoot wasews, and wemembew that the good guys have to win. Aftew a whiwe, Wotey, pwess the wed button. Ok? AND... ACTION!" The two ships flew around, with Lotey being the attacked and Sandslash and Cleffa "fleeing" from the ship. After a few minutes, Lotey pressed the red button and several colored lights burst out of the ship. He figured this was the part where the ship blew up, so he jumped out as it "exploded". Sandslash and Cleffa's ship lowered, but right before they could get off, the ships starting spinning around rapidly. They couldn't get off! "Wha!?" Was all Litle P could say, as two technical problems on the same day couldn't be a coincedence. Category:Fan Fiction